


Got Me Up All Night

by murphym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, summer camp blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto can't fall asleep, and Akaashi gets the brunt of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Me Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sav said I should write blowjobs so I did.
> 
> Set during the summer training camp.

Akaashi is always aware when Bokuto can't sleep.

The team's ace tosses and turns in his futon. He makes a succession of exhausted sighs, and sometimes his unruly limbs make a collision with the poor souls who sleep next to him. After spending a number of training camps with him, Akaashi's become well attuned to his habits.

Unfortunately, he's the unlucky bastard next to a restless Bokuto tonight.

He doesn't know why the other is so troubled, considering the three-on-three they engaged in had gone later than expected. They almost had to forgo dinner because of it.

Bokuto's elbow nudges his back once again, and Akaashi has to tell himself that it's only the fourth time so he shouldn't get irritated. Though a moment later it's more than just an elbow that invades his personal space. Bokuto takes it upon himself to nestle his way underneath Akaashi's blanket so he's above the brunet on all fours.

It's too troublesome to push him away, “What are you doing?” Akaashi whispers, careful not to wake the rest of the team.

There's a childish pout on his face, “I can't sleep.”

“I can see that...”

“You're awake too.”

Akaashi frowns, “That's because of you.” If it wasn't for the excessive tossing and turning, he might have been asleep by now.

The other doesn't show any sign of remorse, “Maybe we should have some fun.” His tone of voice hints to something lewd. Perhaps he should have pushed Bokuto away from the start.

“Absolutely not.”

“Aww c'mon. It'll help us fall asleep.”

Akaashi sighs at his persistence. There's nothing he can say that will convince Bokuto otherwise. He's used to their ace's stubborn and simple-minded nature, but it's far more worse in situations like these. Once Bokuto sets his mind to something there's no stopping it. He finds it troubling.

Somewhere between his inner monologue, Bokuto had scurried beneath the blanket. It was a sudden kiss at his exposed waistline which flung Akaashi out of his thoughts.

“H-Hey—!” He yelped a little too loud, and his hand quickly covered his mouth.

Bokuto shoots him a teasing glance and Akaashi could only click his tongue in response. Another kiss on his hip. He's sensitive there, and it's been hell ever since Bokuto found out.

The other's lips begin to suck and gingerly bite at the flesh of his waistline. It sends shivers up his spine as Bokuto does as he pleases. He feels weak as always for easily giving in to the ace's wishes. Though Akaashi can't deny the pleasure that ensues.

In a sly manner, Bokuto pulls down the front of his shorts and leaves a trail of kisses from his hip to his cock. One of the teen's calloused hands begins to work at his length, while Bokuto's mouth sucks at the tip. Akaashi feels a succession of moans pile up in his throat, threatening to break free.

He looks down at Bokuto, who seems to be enjoying himself. A rush of heat settling on his cheeks just from the lewd sight. Akaashi still berates himself for letting Bokuto get carried away.

However, there isn't much room to dwell on the situation when the ace takes in his cock whole. His body trembles at the rush of stimulation. The mouth encasing him sucks in earnest and diligently pleases his weak spots. He finds it difficult to keep quiet when Bokuto knows his body so well. The ace's tongue now traveling along his shaft and teasing the tip.

Akaashi lets a moan escape, and he figures any moment now his body will succumb fully.

His toes curl when his arousal hits it's peak. Bokuto eagerly sucks at his length at the height of his climax as Akaashi can only tremble in pleasure. When he settles down more or less, Bokuto pulls away with an audible swallow.

Akaashi sighs, thankful that he no longer has to keep his voice down.

The blanket shifts and Bokuto pokes his head out from the covers. A pleased smile on his face, which only contributes to Akaashi's exhaustion.

“You seemed to enjoy that.”

Akaashi doesn't want to give him the satisfaction, so he stays quiet.

Though Bokuto tries to lean in for a kiss and he's quick to push his face away, “Don't try to kiss me when you've had my dick in your mouth!” He groans.

“But I wanna kiss you!”

Bokuto continues to whine until Akaashi somehow manages to throw the former off of him.

“Don't be stingy. Let's continue.”

“No.” Akaashi rolls over, pulling the sheets over him.

Bokuto sighs, “You're not cute at all...”

Despite his whining, Akaashi is thankful that it only took a blowjob to get Bokuto to fall asleep minutes later.


End file.
